Battle of the Bands
by Ana Uchiha
Summary: What's this... Sasuke willing to win back her love!... and the girl... who is she? Sasukexoc
1. introductions and birthdays!

How far would he go in winning back the love he's lost? He would die for her. He could tell her he still love her. But what if, his pride is too high? How would he tell her? SasukexOc

Haha! Another fic by the great AnaUchiha, heiress to the Uchiha throne! Please also read Blue and Violet still by me and push that little button that says 'Review'. I would really be glad if you would do that AT BAKA HINDI NA AKO TAMARIN MAGUPDATE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---Chappie 1, the friends and letters---

"Guys!" Ala Amacuza, a raven-haired, pinkish-violet eyed girl came running towards a group of 3 people. 2 blonds: a girl and a boy, and a brunette guy. They were Uzumaki Naruto, Temari of the Sand and Hyuuga Neji.

"A-chan!" Naruto rushed towards her and caught her in a bear hug. "I thought you'd be absent!" He said with puppy-dog eyes, thankful that she came.

Ala giggled. For the past years, these people never fail to make her smile. "Don't be silly. I would never leave you here in this rotten building." She glanced around them and she was right. The building **_is _**rotting. Walls a bit cracked and the tiles were too.

"Ji-kun, Te-chan, Ohayo!" She said as she hugged her other two friends. Her usual greeting. She does that only to her closest of friends.

"Ohayo Ala-chan." They both replied in unison. "Ji-kun here misses you so much, A-chan." Temari teased the Hyuuga teen who snorted and refused to look at Temari.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ala laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the Sand girl as they resumed for their classrooms. "We both know that Ji-kun likes Ten-chan, ne?" Ala looked teasingly at Neji who blushed slightly.

"Awww, lookit' that… is Hyuuga Neji blushing?" Naruto teased the more flustered Hyuuga.

"Why do you always have to team against me?" He asked, looking at the adorable girls.

"Because." Ala pinched Neji's cheek. "We love seeing your pissed face." She said as she smiled at the wincing Neji, who was holding his red cheek.

---

"Ohayo." Uchiha Sasuke greeted his friends: The red haired boy with a gourd is Gaara. He has a kanji character on his forehead and black eyeliner drawn round his emerald eyes. And the cute, brown-haired and amber-eyed one is Wada Toshiro. He wears this red shirt that says: "THE CUTEST NERD." with baggy jeans.

"Ohayo." They all replied with the same bored voice and face. It's been five years since they became friends. Now that they're in college, they can do everything they want… and I mean **_everything. _**(because all their parents are dead and had left them a great amount of money.)

Good thing is, the boys never had any vice. Even though they had all the money they want, they didn't spend it carelessly like other would most likely to do.

"We goin' straight to classes?" Toshiro asked the group.

"Course we are. Where do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked the chestnut-haired boy.

Toshiro just shrugged. "None. It's just-- Oh shit!" He exclaimed as Gaara and Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "Fuck, I've forgotten Ala-chan's gift!"

"Eh, who car-" Gaara was cut off by Sasuke's glare. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Gaara asked tauntingly as Sasuke's glare hardened.

"I still care." He said stiffly as Gaara just grimaced.

"You always do." The sand boy rolled his eyes at the Uchiha teen. "You always have… a surprise that you're not trying to win her again…" At this, Sasuke stiffened.

"Hey, how 'bout my gift!" Toshiro whined loudly with matching puppy-dog eyes.

"Have you checked in your bag?" Sasuke asked the chocolate-haired boy as if Gaara never said anything. Gaara just stared at the Uchiha boy smirking.

"Oh."

"What 'Oh'?" Gaara looked at Toshiro, eyebrows rose.

"I just remembered! I already dropped it off on Ala's locker!" Toshiro stated as the other two boys sweatdropped and fell anime style.

--

"Happy Birthday Ala-chan!" People in their classroom greeted as soon as Ala opened the door. Ala smiled and mouthed thanks. She looked at their wildly designed blackboard with the phrase: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALA-CHAN' and some dedications on the bottom part.

"Wow." Naruto mused, his mouth open, drool escaping in the corners of his mouth. When he recovered, he proceeded to write on the blackboard a dedication for Ala. Temari and Neji followed suit.

Several people shouted something like 'gift, mine, locker' as Ala just nodded. She expected that her locker might burst out with presents and sort.

As the door opened again, most attention (especially the girls') were shifted from Ala to it because the Famed 3 were there. Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara and Wada Toshiro.

"Ala-chaaaannnn!" Toshiro ran to where Ala was and held her hand. "I got a present for you but I put it inside your locker room!" He said energetically. His attention was shifted from Ala to the blackboard where Naruto, Neji and Temari are currently writing in.

Just as Naruto noticed Toshiro, he stopped writing and shouted, "Shi-chan, better look and join us, this is so fun!" Naruto said handing Toshiro colored chalks and Toshiro nodding and receiving the chalk excitedly.

Once she was alone again, a voice spoke. "A-?" Ala looked around for the source of the new voice. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind her. She stiffened, shyness enveloping her, opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke cut her off. "H-happy… Birthday." He said, a little nervously.

"Thanks." Ala said in a rather small voice.

Realizing that they were looking at each other rather closely, their faces were tainted pink as they looked at opposite directions.

"Sorry… No it's okay." They heard themselves in unison.

"Ne-?" Both were a bit startled. "Speak first."

"No, you can speak first…" Ala then giggled slightly and sighed, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't forget to sign in a dedication for me?" She smiled slightly at the Uchiha teen that nodded and proceeded to the blackboard to join the others.

"Ala-chan," Gaara appeared out of nowhere and greeted Ala with a small smile. "Happy Birthday." he said with a little joy in his voice.

"Thanks." Ala replied. "Gaara-kun, you wouldn't mind signing in too?" Ala asked the sand boy as he smirked and proceeded to the board.

---

I suck so much! Know what? My computer is currently affeced with that damned spyware making my Internet unaccesible! That's a very big shit.

So what? Review please! Flames are welcome. SasuXoc haters are welcome. Everyone who has a review is welcome. Thankies! (-)


	2. An, read or die! XD

This is the worst months of my life! No computer… no internet! Oh shit. I'm really sad (read: not depressed, just kinda sad) for my computer being affected with spyware and all of that… sigh… if only those viruses would die…

Reply to all those who reviewed:

**Chocolate Panda: **You again! You know, I really like you! (-) You don't give me flames or anything! I visited your account and saw that you work stories Sasu/saku… and I'm happy for you. Even though I'm not a fan of those pair, I can see that your stories are good. Keep on working too, I'll cheer for you! Go ChocoP! XD (where did that nick came from?)

**KonohaChan: **A Filipino too! I'm glad! You know, you can actually try to study writing Filipino words… I can see you're good at it… not unlike others (COUGHdavidCOUGH) who mixes the grammar and ends up writing a really insensible paragraph… David's gonna hate me for this… Lol So try?

**Anime-Yasha: **Okay, Gin-chan… Yeah, really sucks. I, too, am having a hard time starting the computer up… sorry about the spyware-killing-the-computer thing. I can relate how it's very hard to work without your comuter… especially if you need it that bad… DEATH TO ALL SPYWARE! XD

So sorry to all my readers but seems like my promise would be broken after all... sigh... I hate living like this!


	3. presents and pins

I'm back! Gomen minna for the long wait… okay, now, lemme continue the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Amacuza Ala and Wada Toshiro

And yeah, I saw other authors still thanking their reviewers… in the story… so now, thanks to:

Chocolate Panda

KonohaChan

Anime-Yasha

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi

Silver-Serval

zoeluver

Alchemistangel

Okay, so these guys have reviewed in this fic. If you want to see your name in the next chapter, then review! XD

**CHAPPIE 2**

-- DISMISSAL (no one cared for school anyways because it's so boring…XP) --

"ALA-CHAN!" Again, the hyperactive boy shouted as he ran towards the walking raven-haired girl.

Hearing her name being shouted, Ala stopped and saw Naruto running after her. She smiled slightly and waited for him to catch up.

"I thought you're gonna treat us out today?" He asked, as Neji and Temari came.

"I am…" She said flatly. The three noticed the sudden change of voice in her, and as friends would, they became worried.

"Oh, why the sad voice?" Temari asked the girl but Ala just shrugged.

"Nevermind that." Ala said, shaking the negative feeling off. She shouldn't feel this way. Just because he hadn't given her anything for a gift means he forgot her birthday. He couldn't have. He **did **greet her a 'Happy Birthday', didn't he?

"So where's your gifts?" Naruto asked as Ala pointed towards a big bulk of presents in a black trash bag. "Hmm," Naruto said, examining the packages. "More chocolates and teddy bears… and flowers… " He said, poking his head inside the bag. "Neji, I need help with this one…"

Neji smiled and walked up to the packages. "Hmm," he too, started to scrutinize the package. "A bit bulkier this time." He said after taking a look at it.

"Sorry for troubling you like this, you lot." Ala smiled at them as the two boys shrugged.

"We're used to it." Neji said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said before smirking. "And your birthday is the only day of the year that we get to carry loads… unlike someone I know…" He turned to Temari who had an anime vein on the back of her head.

"Are you implying that I don't get gifts?" She asked tauntingly as Naruto shook his head.

"I never said anything like that," he said, looking innocent.

"Shut it you two!" Neji roared under the package, making Naruto and Temari stop bickering. "Help me with these, Naruto." Neji commanded Naruto as he nodded and they proceeded to the parking lot followed by the two girls.

A shadow watching the retreating figures sighed slowly and dumped something at the once empty garbage can. He too, left, making the light illuminate the thrown objects. A package wrapped in violet, and it had a name written across it, _To Ala_.

-Ala's House-

"So let's see," Temari said, holding a notebook in her hand and a pen in the other. "40 bouquet of flowers, 60 teddy bears and 90 chocolates." She said, making changes in her notebook.

"Most of them are from boys… only 10 are from girls…" Naruto said, also looking at Temari's list.

"Duh." Temari said, turning to look at the Kyuubi beside her. "Half the girl's population hates Ala." She said. "What do you expect?"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto's face dawned in realization. "And after the incident with Sasuke, now it's ¾ of the population of girls that's after her."

"Most of these are from boys which had courted Ala…" Neji said, scanning the packages one by one. "I thought they had given up after her and Sasuke--?"

"Oh, give me a break. Half the boy's population loathes Sasuke. He made their favorite girl cry." Temari said, recounting the gifts again and was now creating a checklist.

"Hi!" Ala came back to the living room with a tray of cookies, glasses of orange juice and cakes. She is followed by her butler that carries Naruto's ramens.

"Hi…" them three greeted in unison. Neji stood up to get the tray from Ala as she said thanks. He then placed the tray in the center table and he sat down, taking a cookie. Ala then sat down beside Temari. Naruto? He was off somewhere the house, enjoying his ramen.

"So what's the news…?" Ala asked as Temari handed her a checklist. "What's this…?" She asked as Temari pointed at the paper.

"Akimori Daisuke gave you 2 bunches of flowers and 4 chocolates while he gave you none last year."

"So…?" Ala asked unsure, taking a bite from her own cookie.

"So you must never go out with him!" Temari said, looking serious and was pointing an accusing finger while Ala sweatdropped.

"But Te-chan," Neji said, making Temari look at him. "No one has given gifts to Ala last year except the famed 3 and us because of the 'her-Sasuke' incident."

Hearing this, Ala averted her gaze and refused to look at the two when Temari gazed at her.

"Oh, sorry…" Temari said, meaning it because she made a mistake in calculating and because she made Ala remember something she doesn't want to.

"Nah." Again, Ala turned cheerful and smiled at them. "So, other news?"

"Hmm… not much…" Temari said, looking at her notebook again and crossing out something about Akimori Daisuke. "Shi-chan's given you a silver pin… but I don't think you'll like it…" Temari trailed off, handing Ala a small package.

Ala opened it and saw something glittering. It was the pin. It's a dragon pin colored black, blue and white. It was 'his' favorite animal… moreover, it consist of the three most colors that make her remember 'him.'

"So…? Your plan to do with it…?" Temari asked her, ready to trash the gift if Ala said so.

"I'm gonna keep it." Ala said smiling. Temari smiled too. Ala then pinned it at the necktie of her school uniform. It glittered more, making the pin shine.

--

"Why are you giving me this!" Sasuke asked Toshiro who was pinning a tiger pin in his shirt. They're now at the school grounds and were resting under a chestnut tree.

"Oh, you need this!" He said, forcing the pin in Sasuke's shirt. Gaara just looked weirdly at them.

"But I don't want it!" Sasuke struggled, but only managed to hurt himself with the pin's point. "Ow!" He exclaimed, looking at his hurt thumb and at the rich blood color that's escaping the fresh wound.

"Look Sasuke, wear it or I'll tell everyone!" Toshiro smirked, making Sasuke's face contort in disbelief.

"Tell what!" He probed angrily, lifting the guy off the ground since he, Sasuke, is inches taller than Toshiro is.

"Hurt me as much as you like, but that can't stop me from telling everyone!" Toshiro proclaimed, making Sasuke sigh in defeat and put him down again.

"Tell everyone what?" Gaara, whom they thought was sleeping, (does Gaara sleep? XD) spoke. Toshiro looked at Gaara with glinting eyes while Sasuke looked at the both of them in horror.

"Oh, oh!" Toshiro shrieked, jumping like a 10yr old, excited to tell Gaara everything-And I mean EVERYTHING that he knows.

Sasuke just sighed in exasperation, knowing that the boy wouldn't keep his mouth shut about his 'SECRET'…

"Did you know…?" Toshiro said in a low voice after glancing left to right. He bent near Gaara's ear to avoid eavesdroppers. "That Sasuke **whisper,** **whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper**!"

"Is that true…?" Gaara asked, looking at Sasuke and he just nodded.

"You see…?" Toshiro said, "I told you he did!"

"Shut up or I'll tell Ala you **liked **her!" Sasuke exclaimed, his face flushed with anger.

"Oh, pleaseeee!" Toshiro said, waving an arm. "I **liked **her before you courted her!" He said, rising his voice to the level that Sasuke sported.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara roared at them, ending the verbal argument.

"…" Sasuke sighed. Why didn't he have a comeback with that one? He's not getting dumb, is he? No, positively not. Maybe Toshiro's cluelessness (cluelessness…? Hmm… not a word, is it?) is contagious? Maybe… but he hope not.

-

So that's it… Sorry if you think that's short... :( Read and Review!


End file.
